Borea
Borea '''(破拉国）officially the '''Independent Free States of the Borean Federation is an extremist independence militant group in the North of Saneri. It is landlocked by the Nolar Province of the Republic of Chong and the Northern States. It is widely suspected of being involved in illicit activities such as participating in the illegal drug trade, counterfeiting and human trafficking. The Global Union has issued multiple formal warnings to the state and has imposed multiple series of sanctions on Borea. Borea claims to "create a state with strong Borean identity...and give Boreans of all race and religion a voice on the global stage"1. Federated Borea has committed racial genocide and other atrocities throughout its administration. Borea is currently involved int the Borean War, an ongoing conflict on North Continent that has resulted in over 2 million deaths and 10 million casualties. Military 23 percent of Boreans are involved in the domestic defense industry, the highest in the world. Federated Borea spends 15% of its GDP on military and 42% on industry. History Unification of North Continent During the unification of North Continent, indigenous Boreans opposed merging with the Union of Northen States, citing historical racial oppression and past conflicts. The UNS denied these claims and sanctioned the state of Borea to pressure them into joining. Shortly after the sanctions went into effect, Adibe Elani, the president of Borea, died of natural causes at the age of xx.The office passed to Barrs Wentin, next in the Borean line of presidential succession and a sixth generation Xi'an immigrant of Borea. Barrs signed an executive order to pass control of the military to him, which received a xx% approval from the House of Representatives. The former general of the Borean army was found dead from unnatural causes 2 weeks later and is suspected to be killed by Barrs' delegation First Borean War Barrs commenced an unprovoked act of agression by crossing the agreed border into the UNS on xx xx xxxx with 20 thousand troops. This was unilaterally opposed by all nations of the world.234 The Borean force invaded until they shared a border with the Nolar provinces of Chong, before entrenching into a defensive position. This line is now demarcated as the Adaxi or Dax line. Subsequent fighting stalled and negotiations broke down. A ceasefire was called and declared the Dax line to be the official boundaries of Borea. Barrs Presidency Barrs was ethnically Xi and received considerable backlash when he attempted to eradicate school segregation in Borea to favor minorities. Multiple protests happened that culminated in the execution of Barrs. The office passed to Ifoma Elani, son of former president Adibe Elani. Millitary The Borean military consists of ~20 million men, with ~40 million of the country being related in a domestic defense industry. Uniform Due to the periods of snow, Borean soldiers wear a top layer of body amour that can be flipped to adapt to changing soil colour. References 1 Declaration of Independence of the Free State of Federated Borea. (974AD, May 23). Retrieved April 16, 1021, from https://www.gov.fb/digital-archives/declaration-of-independence/. Category:Country Category:Saneri Category:Borea